monster_bladefandomcom-20200214-history
Beastpedia
This is a more informant and explainatory list of all the beast you can encounter in the game. Normal Beasts ' The Breaker race' – monsters that mainly use their fist moves such as left hook → smash from heavens, or the classic right left combo. But do not be fooled, this class also loves to feint quite a lot from time to time. Raising their left fist just to quickly switch in the next second just to fool you. And lets not forget the surprise leg push now and then that none expects and a tail swipe. This race comes in only 2 elements: Earth (Greenwood Thunderer) and Metal (Iron Breaker). Tactics: Learn the timing of hooks/slams/swipes and the animation before a hit. That will make it a lot easier to dodge/block. A hint for the leg push is that just before he executes he pounds his chest and looks like he'll charge. Non-block-able attacks: Slams, leg push. >>>>>>> ' The Stalker race' – quick monsters that trick you time and time again. With their sharp claws and fast attacks, as well as their changing direction mid-air makes them a annoying foe. They love messing your combos up and can be a pain if they are of an element that your weapon is weak against. This class has 1 charge ability and it's pretty obvious when they are about to use it. They move far back, crouch and intensively stare down their prey until they leap forward knocking them down and ripping their guts out. This race comes in every element. Tactics: Don't bother watching to much into the sides they jump towards on different animations, since as mentioned they do tend to change direction mid-air and repeatedly doing so will only anger you. These fights you want to block more than you dodge, as you save and use dodge only on the times the raptors use their charge ability. These fights are really long and irritating if you appear to have a weapon that the raptors are strong against. Non-block-able attacks: Charge, Jump-claw-swipe. ' The Charger race' – monster of massive weight and size. They are Rhino, Tauros, Triceratops and the one I like to call Tauros without horns. These monsters have heavy charges they like to execute quite a lot which makes it really easy for one to dodge them, as they give a lot of time to think, but every charge comes with a small horn-swipe following it, so beware. These beasts come in all elements. Tactics: Learn the timing of swipes/charges and the animation before a hit. That will make it a lot easier to dodge/block. A hint for the horn-swipes is that just before he executes it if he's shaking his head he is about to hit you from that side. If the head isn't shaking then he will strike you from the other side. Beware the Rhino and Triceratops variants: they will often strike immediately out of their idle animation with a quick upward horn jab. This attack is blockable and dodgeable, but usually too fast to ever defend against as it comes without any warning at all. Non-block-able attacks: Long distance charge, mini-charge. ' The Viper race' – flying beasts that use their sharp spikes on their tails to gouge your eyes out and feast on them. These b*stards are actually pretty easy but can be annoying at higher levels (50+) because of their irregular flight and swipe paths. They have multiple 2-hit swipes but they are pretty easy to recognize since all of them are left-right or right-left. These critters come in all elements. Tactics: Learn the timing of swipes and the animation before a hit. That will make it a lot easier to dodge/block. Non-block-able attacks: Frontal charge. ' The Mauler race' – fearsome beasts with a head fit for fast movement due to it's great aerodynamic shape. These beast bite ferociously trying to chomp of the slayer's head each time or to swipe the slayer down with their fast paws and sharp claws. There isn't really much to these beasts once you learn its movements. Those who attended the Beast God - Wolf event and learned of all the Wolf beast's movements should not have a bigger problem with these beasts as their animations are the same excluding the overhead tail-slam. > This beast comes only in as fire and water element. Tactics: Learn the timing of claw-swipes/chomps, tail-swipe and the animation before a hit. That will make it a lot easier to dodge/block. A hint is to always at all cost try and perfect block a backhand swipe since that is the first attack in a 2 or 3 hit combo. If you try to dodge the 1st strike the 2nd and/or 3rd will hit you for sure. (It's OK to just block the 1st strike and dodge the 2nd, then the 3rd will not hit for sure if there is one.) Non-block-able attacks: Charge. ' The Serpent race' - beasts that spend most of their time hidden underground or in lava-lakes. These beasts are only looking for one thing - to crush you and to swallow you up. Always targetting for your chest in order to break your ribs or snapping at your legs in order to incapitate you, making you an easy prey to feast upon. Not really mych to say about this race except for the fact that if they do hit you down with the first attack: be prepared for another hit that strong. This beast comes in Fire, Water and Lightning. The fire element model is alligator. Tactics: Learning the timing of these beasts isn't that hard, but if you were to miss one of the swipes from the 2hit combos you are in for a challenge. Also beware of the incoming tail-swipe from time to time. All in all these are not really hard fights. Non-block-able attacks: Straight-on attack. ' The Wyvern race' - think of them as Stalkers with wings. Ferocious beasts with wings so big you'd think they could fly... They can't! HA! No joking, this beast is dangerous because of its fooling nature, its attacks include feinting for the most as they would turn their behind towards you making you think it's going to tailswipe, just to go snapping for your neck in the next blink of an eye. This beast, together with the "chicken" Raker race are your worst nightmare. This beast dwells only in Water elements. Tactics: Don't bother watching to much into the sides they swipe towards on different animations, since as mentioned they do tend to change direction mid-swing and repeatedly doing so will only anger you. These fights you want to block more than you dodge, as you save and use dodge only on the times the drake use their straight-on attack. These fights are really long and irritating if you appear to have a weapon that the drake is strong against, which in the current state is fire. Non-block-able attacks: Straight-on attack, jump-charge. ' The Raker race - '''Chicken like creatures that will ruin your day. These beasts do not run around, scratching ground, searching for worms or bugs. No! These beasts are out for the muscle organ in your chest - your heart. With their strong beaks they will pierce your chest and gulp down the ripped-out heart of yours. Annoying beasts which you wish you never encountered. Just like the Wyverns these monsters also like to do split-second change of choices, switching from a what "seems" like tailswipe to a dangerous peck in the chest, cracking those ribs apart. This beast is Lightning element only, choosing mainly to roam the sands, though they can appear elsewhere from time to time. Tactics: Pretty much as with Wyverns and Stalkers - don't bother watching to much into the sides they swipe towards on different animations, since as mentioned they do tend to change direction mid-movement. These fights you want to block more than you dodge, as you save and use dodge only on the times the raker use their straight-on attack. These fights are really long and irritating if you appear to have any weapon but a metal element one. Non-block-able attacks: Straight-on attack and one of the pecks that come in from your right side. Random Beasts ' Golden Dodobos '- This infamous and embellished golden bird is as rare as he is powerful. Wandering the vast Metallic Plains primarily, they can randomly appear in any environment at any time...and though they come bearing gifts of their namesake, they do not part with it happily. Easily one of the most powerful monsters in Nayria, Golden Dodobos strike very quickly, with almost no warning and strike vital spots. Most hunters do not survive their encounters with this dreaded bird, but those who manage to strike him are greatly rewarded with large drops of Gold with every blow. But be quick! After only 30 seconds of battle these beasts will flee, though the may leave behind a coveted Golden Dodobo Egg worth 1000 Gold. Golden Dodobos are weak only to Lightning. Tactics: Similar to Rakers, Golden Dodobos primarily use their beaks to inflict trauma. They can strike either side and can even slip between your block, rendering anything but a Perfect Block pointless so be sure to time it right! Dodging is effective, but will cause you to lose many opportunities to strike the enemy and wrest your rewards from his body. There is a slow charge attack, but it is heavily telegraphed. Use your combination attack whenever possible and struggle to stay alive! Non-blockable attacks: One charge attack and ANY attack that is not Perfectly Blocked. '''Silver Dodobos' - This equally feared and resplendent Dodobo is prized for his feathers and his rarity. Similarly wandering the Metallic Plains of Nayria, they sometimes stray into the inner lands. Even more rare than Golden Dodobos, Silver Dodobos are identical in every way except trading a gilded appearence for one of brilliant sterling. Be fast to rend your restitutions from this bird! He flees in 30 seconds! In his haste, he may drop a potent Silver Dodobo Feather which apothecaries and metallurgists prize above all else as upgrade materials. Silver Dodobos are weak only to Lightning. Tactics: Similar to Rakers and identical to Golden Dodobos. Watch his beak and be quick to act as most attacks come without much warning and inflict a heavy toll. Anything but a Perfect Block or Dodge may come back to bite you...or rather, peck you, quite literally. Non-blockable attacks: One charge attack and ANY attack not Perfectly Blocked.